


For A Moment

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Peace, Random & Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "The name I have with you is the only one that matters."*One-Shot for an upcoming story*





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself everyone.

** _she stood there; she listened_ **

** _she heard the names of the stars._ **

* * *

Theres a hole in the Sundom, overlooking the water and the vast sea of stars above it. The wind bites at the rocks, but it's safe inside; a fire burns, barely disturbed by the fierce, howling wind outside.

But she is touched by it; it carries her hair around her shoulders, those pale slopes of scarred skin that should have never been touched.

He'll make sure it never happens again. 

Her eyes reflect the endless sky above her, small hands clutching the rough blanket around her.

_"Hold me." _The old winds whisper to him, and he let's it wrap him, comfort him.

Aloy was angry she was here with him, _a killer_. 

Nil knew it was worry; worry that his scarred, hard hands will touch her, that she will let him. 

Nil had no intentions of harming this little creature. 

"Nil," a soft voice breaks through the air, the crackle of fire, the wind. 

"Yes, little one?" 

She's looking at him again, and that makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't want her to look at him, he is not used to it - he is not used to any of this that she gives him.

"Do they not have names?" She turns back to the sky. "I thought they did..." Her brow furrows, frustrated, angry that the stars may not have names perhaps? "But that's all gone now that I'm here."

He doesn't say anything at first, still watching her; her white teeth contrast against the soft pink of her lips when she bites them. 

"They have many names, but I am sure the ones you think of are from the Ancient Ones. I do not know what they called them."

She sighs, and he wishes to alleviate her annoyance, but she is still learning and he must be patient. 

She turns to him again, her brow furrowed and she takes a few light steps towards him, back into their hideaway. She sits on their bed of furs, protected from the cold of the rock in the desert nights.

"You said you have many names."

He hummed. "Yes, I have had many names."

"Can I know them?" 

"No." 

An immediate answer that hurts her, makes her eyes water softly, but he does not mean to be so cruel and abrupt.

"It is my past, little one." He smiles at her, clearing her eyes and letting her breathe. "The name I have with you is the only one that matters."

She doesn't smile at him, but he can tell her heart swells in her chest and that makes him happy, if only for this moment. 


End file.
